


But you said, "Yes" as I said, "Please"

by WTF Les Miserables 2021 (WTF_Les_Miserables_2021)



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Light Bondage, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:07:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29721150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Les_Miserables_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Les%20Miserables%202021
Summary: ...
Relationships: Javert/Jean Valjean
Kudos: 22
Collections: Les Miserables 2021 WTF, Level 4 Quest 2: Визуал от М до E 2021, Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2021





	But you said, "Yes" as I said, "Please"




End file.
